Test Drive
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Tony has new friends so he wants to take them for a drive. Unfortunately, Thor gets a hold of the wheel and it ends in restraining orders and car demolishion. First attempts at capturing Awesome Marvel Characters. ONE-SHOT!


Hey there readers! I actually forgot to put this in the first time I posted this so here goes. I had to repost this and I fixed the errors so it's better! Yay!

Anywho, my first attempt at writing a Marvel fanfic! When I read over it I wans't quite captured myself… and I wrote the damn thing. But hopefully you guys might appreciate it more!

**Warning: **Thor is driving. 'Nuff Said.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Plus, this is a fictional event (I kinda' need to include the disclaimers in my fanfics. Sorry for forgetting guys!)

For now PLEASE ENJOY!

It was one of those days where no matter what… something exciting was going to happen. Although, for some `exciting` might not have been the right word to use; perhaps somewhere along the lines of `dangerous` and `life-threatening` and just plain `dear-god-we're-all-gonna'-die!`. A question that might be asked is how any and all of these things could be thrown into one over a prolonged period of time. Well here's how it might have started….

Tony Stark has always never quite had enough…. And now that he had found himself four new toys- no, sorry, that would be four new _friends_- to play with, he thought he would take them for a test drive but that phrasing wasn't quite what he had in mind in a literal fashion.

"He can't drive?" Cried out Steve as he clung to his safety belt. Clint couldn't quite reach the front to take over. "Typical genius thinks all of his ideas are smart!" He grunted, straining at the peculiar angle he had been thrown into, trying to grab the front seat but being thrown with gravity head first into the window.

Steve could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead and smeared on his hands as he lost his death-grip on the poor seat belt he clutched. "Yeah, I'm afraid this idea gets an F-…. WHOA!"

Wouldn't you know it? Of all the things Tony was taking the three out for a drive to show off his snazzy car. And again, of all the things… Thor had called shot-gun and had to quickly take over the wheel as Tony got an urgent call to return to the tower from Jarvis after an experiment which had been brewing started to go wrong. So he took off as Iron Man, leaving Thor to drive them back as quickly as possibly.

"Uhm, Thor, d'ya' think you could pull over…?" Steve called out in a worried tone over the roar of the engine and the screeching of the tires as the beaming Norse God revelled in the easy turn and `smooth` riding of the car. "What? Nonsense! Tony Stark told us to return his car as quickly as possible!"

Steve couldn't help but recall the fight Thor and Tony had about Stark warning the Norse God not to touch his things; so he wondered why in the entire world he let Thor drive an obviously expensive and favoured car of Tony's. Then the answer came… Tony had done it on purpose… what else could it have been? But more pressing mattered were at hand.

Thor overturned the wheel and had to compensate for it by slamming it back the other way and narrowly avoiding the white and black van coming straight at them. Clint shook off his nasty face-to-window contact. "Yeah, Tony also mentioned to return it without a scratch but I doubt we'll even make it back. They'll be fishing us out of the river!"

Thor Grinned in a fashion far too happy for Steve's nerves to handle and he let loose a tiny squeak which had Clint whipping his head around. Steve simply turned a little red with wide eyes and looked back to Thor whose hair was swinging wildly with the enthusiasm he was putting into turning the wheel.

Eventually, Clint managed to push through the G-Forces pushing him into the back of the seat and pulled himself forward so that his head poked between the chairs. "Thor! Let me drive!" He said, trying to grab the wheel to pull himself into the front of the car fully.

Thor pursed his lips in an unintentional pout and took his eyes off the road, making Steve turn sheet white in an instant and push into the back of his seat, ultimately ripping the safety belt from its sturdy holster. The Captains' blue eyes- already wide- widened even more-so at the sight of the only safety device now in tatters in his lap and flying about the back of the smooth seated car with him.

"No, I'm driving!" Thor boomed as he childishly batted away Clints' hand. "Wait your turn!"

Clint on the other hand was now over the back of Thor's seat, unintentionally blinding the driver with his legs kicking in the back; every now and again hitting Steve as the blue eyed man slid helplessly around in the back on the squeaky smooth leather. "Just let me drive us home and then you can ask Tony for a driving lesson!" He grunted frustratingly as if speaking to a child. In short- he practically was because it was Thor.

Before long, police sirens were whirring in quick pursuit of the three Avengers and the scraped up car… after Clint and Thor swerved into multiple barriers and sign posts. The Norse God had pushed so hard on the accelerator that it had been physically indented into the floor and was therefore stuck.

Steve wailed in the back every now and then and his panic was only made worse when Clint noticed the accelerator now a part of the furnished flooring and turned to him to say; "I don't think taking over the wheel is going to do much now…"

The brakes still worked but it was like trying to push two magnets together so they were useless. Thor frowned in disappointment at the fact that he could no longer push the funny square object to make the car roar and let go of the wheel in a huff. "Well now it is broken!" He grumped and Clint swore and then some as he hurried to grab the wheel just after they had run into a newspaper stand- becoming blind to all but today's latest job searches and political scandals which riddled the newspapers plastered on their windscreen.

Steve tried desperately to open the doors and when he couldn't he accidentally ripped the handle off. The concept of `child safety` was now a curse in Steve's eye and soon there was nothing else to hold onto. Anything he could have held had been dented to a pulp or ripped from it's place. Steve had only added to his life threatening situation by now having shrapnel and debris bouncing around in the back with him as he still held onto the remnants of the safety belt.

Since Clint couldn't see he shouted for help. "Steve! Look out your window! Where are we?" Steve had crumpled the window button and resorted to smashing the window and sticking his head out only to pull it back in and wail. "Jesus Christ, we're here!"

Clint froze and knew exactly where they were.

Tony was in the lobby and what timing. He paused and took a few steps back to see down the road at the bright red car racing and revving towards his building. He raised his brows. "Huh… they really did rush back…" Pepper was next to him and she paled. "Uh… Tony… I don't think they're slowing down…"

The Avengers are said to know how to make an entrance… and boy did they make an entrance. Smashing through the thick glass at their high speed ended them making air time and come crashing down in the once pristine lobby. Tony dove out of the way, taking Pepper with him to the safety of a pillar. Upon landing the car, they broke the axel and some other items including the part which made the car move. So when they skidded to a stop they didn't move any more.

Tony peered out from behind the pillar and blinked at the steaming, smoking, dented, scratched red vehicle which had been implanted in his building at high speed. The sound of sirens and screeching tires outside of the tower caught his attention as well and a mischievous smile tugged at the side of his lips.

After a moment, the back right door fell off and soon a severely shaken Steve Rogers appeared, clutching an item to his chest. The drivers door then flew off and Thor emerged with Clint over his shoulder. He was laughing whole heartedly as he placed the queasy Archer down. "Well that was certainly a good driving lesson!" He boomed before turning to the police officers. "They made sure to make it a fun game!" He then looked to Tony. "This was an excellent game! I decree we have another!"

Pepper's jaw dropped at the scene and jumped at the sight of the armed cops. "Oh dear god! Tony… what…?" She begun but Tony interrupted. "Huh, what? Me? No-no. It was all them. I wasn't even in the car, you can't blame me. I was here discussing important business with you." He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets before asking the shaky Steve.

"What, uh… what did I say, exactly, before leaving… Steve?" He asked with raised brows, leaning to try and get into the distant looks of Steve's sight. "Uh, hello~, Captain America?"

That caught his attention and he turned to Stark and only then did the genius see what the Captain was clutching to. "Is that- is that the seat belt?" He asked, pointing. Clint went to strangle Stark but Thor grabbed him playfully and rustled his head. "Ha-HA!"

After the general clean up of the mess- all of it-, Tony came and sat next to Steve who was quietly sitting on the couch. He hadn't spoken a word since the incident the few days ago and Pepper had thoroughly scorned Tony on the dangers of letting a Norse God with no previous driving experience- and quite obviously no driving talent- drive a highly powered sports car down the middle of a busy road at rush hour endangering the lives of helpless bystanders and his three friends and getting the police involved and costing the company a fair amount for the clean up and scarring Steve into silence.

Clint had also ranted that he had been in some seriously life threatening situations but never quite like that and had tried to strangle Tony various times by waiting around a corner and jumping him. Tony had pulled a restraining order on the Archer and stayed away from the windows for a while until Clint had calmed down. Tony also had to put one of Thor who constantly tried to get into his garage and take more cars to their death.

As the two sat in silence- Stark glancing around trying to act casual and Rogers staring at nothing in particular- Tony eventually spoke up. "So…. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a drive…. Just down to the market to pick up some stuff you might like… to make up for all this…" He blinked obliviously into Steve's face as the Captain turned his head slowly with a look on his face that said it all. Tony raised his brows. "No? A Take out then…? Meaning, they drive here so you don't have to drive anywhere..."

Pepper was quietly working and before long heard a loud crash and she could do nothing but sigh. "Pepper! PEPPER!" Tony shouted as he ran down the hall and past her door, briefly banging on it. She shouted to him. "Deal with it Tony! You nearly killed the man!"

Steve then stormed past her door ranting on pretty much the same level as Clint had while Tony dodged behind anything and everything trying to hide.

Of course, this didn't affect their friendship…. Much.


End file.
